


War Paint

by SwagginOnADragon (verhalen)



Series: Kissed By Fire [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 21st Century, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Modern AU, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/SwagginOnADragon
Summary: Jon is covered in blood, and it's not the Battle of the Bastards!(see tags)





	War Paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).



Jon was exhausted from a long and difficult shift, and looking forward to a chance to relax. When he opened the door to his flat and stepped inside, he was greeted by a whimper and a "mmmph" coming from the direction of the bedroom.

The sounds of discomfort kicked up Jon's first responder instincts, so he charged towards the bedroom. On the bed was Ygritte, curled up in the fetal position, looking miserable.

"Oh honey, are you OK?" he asked.

Ygritte shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"My period started," Ygritte moaned. "I'm having bad cramps."

"Awwwwww, baby." He sat on the edge of the bed and began to rub Ygritte's feet. She managed a weak smile. "Have you taken anything?"

"I need to take naproxen on a full stomach, and nothing in the fridge appeals to me." Ygritte frowned. "I also need to get pads, I'm running low on those. I just... haven't felt like going to the store since I got home."

"I'll do it," Jon said. "And I'll cook for you or I can get takeaway, anything you want."

"You're a good man."

"I'm just doing what anyone should do for their partner." Jon continued to rub Ygritte's feet a few moments longer, then he got up, walked over to give her a kiss, and said, "You can think about what you want when I'm in the bathroom, OK?"

She had a craving for Mexican food, so on the way back from the store Jon stopped at a hole-in-the-wall family-owned restaurant he and Ygritte were fond of going to, and got dinner for both of them. When he came back Ygritte was still curled up in agony. Though they didn't normally eat in the bedroom he made the exception and brought in their dinner. They cuddled together on the bed, feeding each other, nuzzling and petting between bites of food. When they were finished eating, Ygritte took two naproxen, and Jon kissed her forehead.

"I got the same kind of pads you always use," he said, taking them out of the shopping bag, "and..." He took out a package of chocolate bars. "I got you chocolate."

Ygritte's face lit up. "How did you know?"

"Growing up with Sansa and Arya." His foster-sisters, who were actually his cousins.

Ygritte continued to smile as she took the package of chocolate. "You know something, Jon Snow."

"I know a few things." Jon smirked. "Like that thing I do with my tongue."

Ygritte made a little whine. "God..." She sighed. "That sounds good right about now."

"I hear sex helps with period cramps."

"Are you offering, then?" Ygritte raised an eyebrow. "We've never..."

"We've never because you never asked," Jon said.

"Well yeah, usually because I'm feeling pretty miserable and unsexy when the Spanish Inquisition arrives," Ygritte said. "And a lot of guys get grossed out by blood so the other times, I didn't ask because I didn't think you'd be interested."

"I'm a paramedic, I see blood on a regular basis. Besides..." Jon coughed. "I might, ah... be curious."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Jon flushed pink. "I might have thought about it a few times."

"Sounds like 'thought' means 'fantasizing about it'."

Jon bit his lower lip. "Yeah." He gave a nervous laugh. "I have. I, ah." He hung his head, feeling suddenly self-conscious. "It's like you're marking your territory."

"Well then." Ygritte flashed a wicked grin. "I think I know how you can give me some pain relief."

 

_

 

After Jon cleaned up the bedroom and had taken a shower to help unwind from the long day, he walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Ygritte was on the bed, already naked. He let the towel drop to the floor and leapt onto the bed with a playful little growl, making Ygritte laugh as she sat up to greet him with a kiss.

She put her arms around him and they kissed and nuzzled for a minute, then she asked, softly, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Very sure."

They kissed again, and again. Jon began kissing her neck, his cock rising at the sound of her moans. His finger casually brushed a nipple, and Ygritte gasped.

"They're really sensitive right now," Ygritte said. "They've been a bit sore."

"Oh? I guess I should kiss them better." He did just that, lowering his head to lick the nipple he'd just coaxed to life. Ygritte moaned and clutched his head as Jon's clever tongue gave slow, teasing strokes; she moaned again as his full lips wrapped around the nipple, sucking it hard. Then his tongue swirled around the aureole before licking the nipple again, faster this time. He licked and licked as Ygritte gasped and whimpered, arching to him. When he sucked at her nipple again Ygritte cried out, and again as Jon gave an approving "mmmm". He licked at her nipple more slowly, then faster, and suckled some more, before turning his attention to the other, to give it the same treatment. His tongue and lips worked on her nipples for a long time, going back and forth between them, making her nipples harder than they'd ever been. At last she pulled him up to kiss her, and then he smiled approvingly at her glistening nipples. He kissed down her neck, his fingers and thumbs teasing her nipples as he kissed over her heart, then down her stomach.

Ygritte lay back and whimpered as Jon kissed, licked, and nibbled her thigh. He could smell her - the intoxicating scent of her blood mixed with the musk of her arousal - and he gave a little growl, making himself hold back just yet. He kissed behind her knee, then back up her thigh, kissed the seam of her crotch up to her belly, to kiss his way down to the other thigh. Ygritte grabbed his head again, trying to direct him to where she wanted to be kissed, and he laughed as he licked her thigh slowly, kissed it passionately, teasing with no mercy.

At last his head was where Ygritte wanted it. He nuzzled her ginger bush, breathing in her scent, and then he took his first slow lick. The metallic tang of blood mixed with her natural flavor, and Jon gave another "mmmmmmm". He continued to lick her slowly, teasing around and around the clit, then kissed her clit, his lips wrapped around it, tongue stroking it, as Ygritte gasped and moaned.

He kissed her clit again and again, before just rubbing his tongue against it, slowly at first, then faster, then even faster, until his lips were kissing her pussy lips and his tongue was furiously lashing her clit, and Ygritte grabbed his head and thrust against his face, howling with pleasure. Just before she could come like that, Jon dipped his tongue inside her, and began fucking her with his tongue, savoring the full flavor of blood and musk, growling as his animal instincts took over. With each stroke of his tongue against her G-spot, Ygritte screamed, until she was almost sobbing, trembling, needing badly to come but wanting it to never, ever stop. When Jon's tongue found her clit again, he teased her some more, licking slowly, making her clutch the headboard white-knuckled, feeling like she could climb the walls, ready to explode.

His tongue went faster, and drove her to that edge again. And then he slowed down, moaning "mmmmmmmm" into her. She watched as he licked his lips, savoring her taste, and something about that drove her wild. She grabbed his hair to yank him up, then she shoved him onto his back, and feverishly climbed on top of him, straddling his shoulders, lowering her pussy over his face. He buried his face in her and viciously devoured her, head shaking as his tongue fucked her clit as hard and fast as he could, and Ygritte grabbed the headboard as she rode his face, panting and gasping, shivering and whimpering. When her climax edged closer once more, she grabbed his hair and cried out, "Don't stop don'tstopdon'tyou _fucking_ stop _please_ you're gonna make me come don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstop -"

A wordless shriek, as her orgasm ripped through her. Jon gave her a few last slow licks. He loved watching her contract with her orgasms, feeling her contractions under his tongue, and the taste of her sex seemed that much stronger when she was coming. He audibly sipped and slurped at the flowing juices - mixed with her blood - until Ygritte was too sensitive, and she rose off of his face. Jon breathed; his face was wet from sweat as well as her juices and her blood.

Ygritte looked at him - his beard was wet, and his lips bore the evidence of what he'd just done. Something about that got her going again. Instead of straddling his hips, she moved down just slightly, and began rubbing her pussy all over his chest. Jon groaned as he watched, and saw her blood slicking him; his cock throbbed in response. His cock throbbed even harder as her clit rubbed against a pierced nipple, and Ygritte moaned.

"God, I want you," Jon rasped.

Ygritte worked her clit against his other nipple, and then rubbed her pussy over his chest again, continuing to mark him with her blood. She scooted down to rub all over his sculpted abs, painting him there as well. Jon's hands reached to run over Ygritte's body, her breasts, stomach and thighs, and back up. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. "My wild goddess."

"You're mine, Jon Snow," Ygritte growled, continuing to rub against his stomach. "Mine."

"Yes." Jon shuddered. "I'm yours, Ygritte."

She rubbed against his thigh, and he groaned again at the sight of his thigh marked with her blood. She rubbed on his knee, and down his leg, and back up again, and then rubbed against his abs some more before straddling the other thigh, painting him with her blood as she rubbed down his thigh, knee, and calf, and back up.

Then she began to rub her pussy against his cock, first just the head rubbing the clit, then she rubbed down the shaft, even against his balls. Jon felt like he could come just from her doing that, but he wanted, _needed_ , to be in her.

And finally he was, as she couldn't hold back any longer and sank down onto his cock. Her hands ran over him, fingers drawing swirls with the fresh blood on his body as she rode slowly. He cupped her breasts and played with her nipples, and when she began to ride faster he kept one hand on her breast and the other worked her clit, knowing just how she liked it. He loved it when she rode him, not just so he could admire her body and have easier access to touch her, but he loved the sight of her pussy taking his cock, her pussy lips kissing it, swallowing it over and over again. And now, he loved the sight of his cock slicked with her blood, her ownership. It deepened their bond, somehow - the feeling of worshiping his goddess and being visibly blessed by her, belonging to her completely.

As he drove into her, matching her rhythm, his balls slapping against her, he stuck his fingers - slick with her blood - into her mouth. She sucked his fingers, shuddering, and reached down to play with herself. Jon moaned at the sight of it - he loved watching Ygritte masturbate - and then he moaned again when she shoved her blood-slick fingers in his mouth, reaching to take his hand and put it back on her pussy. He played with her clit as he continued to lick and suck her fingers, savoring the lingering taste of her blood long after he'd licked them clean. Ygritte rode him as hard as she could, making the bed creak beneath them and rock against the wall. They were both so close, and Jon held back, wanting her to come first. He fucked her clit between his fingers, fast and furious, and he let out a moan as he felt that telltale clench around him, heard Ygritte sob, watched her shiver as her orgasm hit. Her cunt squeezed his cock again and again, and one, two, three hard thrusts and Jon cried out " _Ygritte_ " as he spent deep inside her, wave after wave of pleasure throbbing, pulsing through his entire body.

It felt like he was melting, and then just adrift on a sea of light. He smiled at Ygritte's smiling face before he closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he saw that Ygritte had dozed off too. He nuzzled her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. She stirred, and let out a little grunt. "Oh," she said. "I guess we passed out."

"I guess so." Jon kissed the tip of her nose. "Do you feel better?"

"For now." She grinned. "We might have to do that again later if the cramps start up again."

Jon laughed. "We could do that again even if they don't."


End file.
